


what a catch, jonny

by NotLostAnymore



Series: Ragehappy Advent Calender [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has no idea what happens to him when Alan's around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a catch, jonny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RageBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageBear/gifts).



Jon was starting to worry about himself whenever he runs into Alan. It had started as nothing really, just a bit of harmless flirtation but that was the way he was with everyone. He certainly didn’t hold back from flirting with Ryan or Miles or pretty much any guest he had on his show. Except most of those times didn’t end up with filthy make-outs in the props room at Stage 5. Okay correction, _none_ of them did.

Except Alan.

Even though he had never broadcast it Jon had always been a big believer that his own (and by extension, probably others') sexuality was fluid so he didn't bother with labels or overthinking his own feelings. Sure, the majority of his past relationships had been with women but that was just how things had turned out in his life. Then Alan had walked into Stage 5 for a meeting with Matt and Burnie with his Hollywood good looks and those ridiculously large muscles and yeah, maybe Jon was just a bit taken with him. Maybe a lot taken, he just didn't want to admit it had really progressed that far.

 

The first time they'd stumbled into the props room a little too drunk for their own good had been after Alan's stint on the Extra Life 2014 steam. As per usual with their livestreams the alcohol had been rather flee-flowing and after realizing that his nerves were stopping him from even speaking in Alan's presence, Jon had decided that he needed some liquid courage to get him to open up. He just hadn't expected to open up so much that he was mumbling just how goddamn pretty Alan was and how big his biceps were and that he was rather interested to see just how strong he was. It was something Jon would never admit to while he was sober but his mind was lost in a drunken haze and that made him a little more loose-lipped than he might have been otherwise.

For a horrible moment Jon wondered whether Alan was going to have some sort of homophobic freak out and storm out, sabotaging all of the company's future plans with him, but things didn't quite work out like that. No, instead Alan just grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. It was rough and messy and altogether  _drunk_ but it felt amazing like somebody had given Jon a shot of adrenaline that had awoken his whole body. He was kissing back like his life depended on it and at some point his legs had wrapped around Alan's waist, the blond man holding him up with ease and... then he'd had to put Jon back down so he could vomit. 

 

Things had been awkward the next time they'd seen each other. Jon had forced himself to have the awkward conversation and explain that it wasn't making out or even getting intimate with Alan that had made him empty his guts out in the prop room but rather all the vodka he'd been chugging that night. Surprising him once again, Alan just laughed and clapped him on the back. "It's all good, friend," he assured him before swaggering off and giving Jon a great view of his ass in the process. Jon was much more distracted by it than he wanted to admit.

 

When Alan came back to do an episode of Free Play after Lazer Team's Austin premiere (Jon had tried his hardest to not to notice just how good Alan looked in a suit and he'd miserably failed) Jon got roped into doing the episode with him because Meg was both a saint and a sinner. He was pretty sure she knew exactly what she was doing too because while Blaine and the rest of the crew were none the wiser to his and Alan's discreet dirty history Meg and Mariel kept giving him knowing looks as they whispered to each other and it made it very uneasy. What exactly did they know? Damn those Free Play gossips.

Filming for the episode had gone okay (well as okay as filming an episode of Free Play could go) and Jon had been starting to think that maybe he actually could survive hanging out with Alan without drooling all over him when he caught sight of the actor unknowingly flexing his massive biceps and yep, he'd totally been kidding himself. Of course that had also been the moment Alan had decided to look over and noticed him staring. Jon snapped himself out of his definitely not safe for work daydream and fought the urge to die on the spot as Alan winked at him which had him swooning like an old maid.

They'd ended up back in the props room not ten minutes later and Jon was silently thankful that the Live Action department were dumb enough to leave it unlocked even when they headed out on location shoots. Alan's lips were doing filthy things to him and had Jon gasping thanks and expletives. He couldn't control himself, not his lips nor his hands. He didn't hear Alan complaining about that at all though.

 

Jon found himself missing Alan during that year's Extra Life. There was no mac-n-cheese disaster, there was no Hollywood hunk strolling through the doorway and there was no hot prop room makeout. Instead there was drunken Gus the cheesemaster and a beard sandwich. Great for the audience, not so great for Jon.

Checking his phone to find a text from Alan wishing him and the rest of the crew a good stream made him find his smile again though. "What's got you grinning?" Mariel asked as he came off camera. She had that  _look_ in her eyes that made Jon pause and think about his words carefully.

"For the kids, you know?" She didn't buy it but he used it as an excuse to escape anyway.

 

Alan came back to Stage 5 a few weeks later in the run up to Christmas so he can record some interviews for the Lazer Team DVD and of course Jon ran into him. It wasn't as if he was actively stalking the guy or anything, he just happened to be there and Alan's brilliant smile when he walked into the room kind of held his attention to the point he didn't want to leave. 

"You look good," Alan said, waiting until the camera crew had packed up and cleared out before speaking to him.

"So do you... but you're kinda built like a Greek God so it would be hard not to," Jon replied without even thinking, only regretting his words a few seconds later. Alan just laughed, neither cruelly nor in pity. Jon couldn't quite understand why the other guy never seemed to be disinterested in him. He was a cool big-time actor and Jon was just a graphic designer for an indie company, was there really that much interesting about him?

"You know you're cute when you're awkward," Alan said after a pause.

"I must be cute  _a lot_ then."

"You are." It was said without hesitation and for a second Jon forgot that breathing was an essential part of human life. Had Alan really just said that? Surely it was just his brain putting words into the the blond's mouth, telling Jon what he wanted to hear. "You're really cute, Risinger."

"Heh, sounds like a nice nickname," Jon replied weakly, his cheeks burning.

"You got Christmas plans?"

"Why, you gonna ask me out on a date?" Once again it took Jon a few moments to realize what he had just said and he groaned even as Alan's grin widened.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry,  _what?!_ "

"A date. See, usually people do the dinner and movie thing before the sex." Alan spoke without any shame to his voice but honestly Jon was still trying to get his head around what was happening. "So I figure we go back to the start, maybe you'll let me take you out this weekend?"

Apparently Jon took too long to respond because Mariel stormed in suddenly and full on screamed, "YES HE WILL." Alan just stared up at her in shock. Standing there with her sombrero sat proudly on her head and her hands on her hips, she fixed her glare at the back of Jon's head. The glare seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"Yeah, what she said," he confirmed finally, his lips spreading into a broad smile.

Meg slipped into the room then, dropping a couple of dollar bills into Mariel's hand before they both slinked out. Alan turned back to Jon and quirked an eyebrow. "That happen often here?"

"Too often. Go on, big guy. Romance me."

"You'll wish you'd never said that," Alan fired back, giving him another one of those winks that made Jon practically tremble. "I'm a real romantic."

"I don't doubt it."

 

They were found out by the New Year when their date was crashed by Mariel and Tyler who proceeded to live-tweet the whole thing. Meg favorited every single tweet. All three of them were banned from On The Spot for eternity.

 

Eternity turned out to be two months when Alan came back to Austin for an extended stay (he had been coming back and forth every other week just so he could keep taking Jon out on dates) and wanted to come on the show. They just happened to be the only three people available on the day. Jon wanted to scream through the whole episode but then again when didn't he? Besides, he had his boyfriend there whispering cute words into his ear and kissing his cheek to distract him. Twitter pretty much had a meltdown but it was nothing compared to Jon's own inappropriate thoughts during those moments. He knew for a fact that the props room was going to get a visit once the show was over.

Unsurprisingly Alan and Tyler's team won. Nobody had ever really doubted that though. Alan was up and dragging Jon to their special private hide-out (it was better than calling it a sex dungeon, to be fair) before the credits had even finished rolling. Meg and Mariel cheered after them.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout if you get the title reference tho


End file.
